familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Semantic MediaWiki is here!!!!!
Category:Semantic MediaWiki I've just seen clear evidence of the exceptional value of all the work that User:Phlox has been putting in recently. So impressed that I've posted to my Facebook profile thus: :Familypedia moves up a gear with a state-of-the-art query system. Still in its infancy - where it says "all people" it means "all people with info on this database". Anyone can increase their number! Just imagine the possibilities for your genealogy searches. :Semantic MediaWiki/demo query-subquery - Genealogy :Source: genealogy.wikia.com :Subquery query example: Lists all people born in New South Wales whose father was born in the 1750s: Thank you, Phlox. And another big thank-you to your family for letting you spend time here. Definitely deserves another module on a Squidoo page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::It works. Thanks Phlox. To see one of the new powers, compare the old to List of people who married their first cousin. rtol 12:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::See Hoorn for another example. Created with the new Template:Show people. rtol 15:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Any questions? Please use Forum:SMW rather than any user's talk page, so that we can all share in the answers easily. This forum, on the other hand, may have future value for noting progress and other positive news that doesn't involve questions. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Standard(s) to be adjusted (from User:Thurstan's talk page) Your shortcut is causing problems with the tests for inbreeding and descent. rtol 13:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, the standard actually says that the kids should (only) be on the father's page. I agree with that: it is a pain to update if they are repeated on both father's and mother's page. Thurstan 05:50, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Fortunately, the standard was applied to two handfuls of pages only. rtol 07:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's an info page standard that is interfering with some SMW procedure, right? How does a "shortcut" comment affect them (apart from doing just what the standard does, i.e. discouraging duplication)? I expect SMW can give us "unions" that have parents and children all attached one way or another (which they are in a GEDCOM), so that you won't need the info page set of children. Some time ago (before either of you were prominent here) I suggested that the wiki might consider having a type of page for a couple and their children, and that each person page could be a category, a subcategory of each parent's category. SMW may give us one or both of those, indirectly. Early days yet! How important are the tests for inbreeding and descent? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The tests for descent and inbreeding look at both father and mother. If mother does not have any children, the test will fail. The alternatives are #store kids with both mum and dad #add a nest to the SMW query to pick mum's kids from dad's info page #store kids with couple ::::Neither option 1 nor option 2 is much work, but option 2 considerably restricts the power and performance of SMW. rtol 11:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC)